Trouble In Shangri La
by Eirtae
Summary: AU centering around Saché. Saché is on the run from Naboo authorities, but why?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Very sad, no?  
  
A/N: This is an AU, and takes place a year after TPM. Saché is going to be about 16 in this fic.  
If anyone would be interested in being a beta for me, I would love you forever...  
  
Also, more will definitely be explained in the next chapter, this is basically here to set the scene.  
  
~*~  
  
Trouble In Shangri-La  
  
~*~  
  
Jumping out of the moving speeder only moments before it crashed spectacularly into the street vendor's stall; Saché was already around the corner and halfway up the next street by the time the Naboo Security Force arrived on the scene.  
  
~*~  
  
Exiting his own speeder with an air of elegance and grace, Lieutenant Juvièn surveyed the accident quickly, called for reinforcements, and then ordered the rest of his squadron to continue after their quarry. She could not be allowed to escape...  
  
~*~  
  
Her feet pounding on the pavement matching the pounding of her heart, she flew past everyone and everything that occupied the streets. Turning another corner, she slowed as she reached a busy intersection. Where could she go? Her pursuers were gaining with every moment she waited there, she thought to herself restlessly. Plus, they had speeders, while her own mode of transportation was most likely now on it's way to the junkyard. She looked left and right - going left would take her even closer to the outskirts of Theed, allowing her to escape to the forest if need be. However, to the right was a market place where the Security Force would have to abandon their speeders and follow her on foot, giving her more of an advantage. Not to mention that it would be simple to lose them in the crowd.  
  
She had to make a decision quickly, or be captured. One, two, three, four, every second spent wondering about her next action was a second wasted.  
  
"Saché! Saché Costane!" a joyful voice called out.  
  
Saché started to run, but decided against it. Whoever it was that was calling her name was not one of the people chasing her, but they were putting her in danger all the same. 'Have to make a decision...' Saché thought, and searching through her mind she remembered an old rhyme that she had used when she had been a young girl and couldn't make up her mind.  
  
"Eeiny meeny miney mo, catch a tusk cat by his toe..." Saché chanted under her breath, all the while keeping her eyes roving over the crowd for the person who had called to her, and listening carefully for the approach of the Security Force.  
  
"Saché!" the voice said again, closer this time.  
  
"...if he hollers, let him go, eeiny mee-" the end of the last word was drowned out as the sirens started. They'd found her! Not even considering her actions, Saché simply bolted to the left and made for the forest. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, every sense heightened, she artfully dodged people when she was able and bowled over them when she wasn't. All that mattered to her now was reaching the forest, reaching refuge.  
  
~*~  
  
Saché had never been more grateful for her father's insistence that she play kaahn-ball in her entire life. Without the conditioning and stamina that it had given her, she never would have made over the stretch of low hills that separated the edge of the forest and the suburbs of Theed... yet she had made it, and now stood just inside the trees. She looked around her for a moment, drinking in the sights, smells, and noises, before dropping to her knees from exhaustion. It had been such a long day, such a long, weary day, all Saché wanted right then was to drift off into the realm of sleep.  
  
'No, no, can't do that,' she thought to herself. 'I have to keep moving; otherwise I'll be caught. I promised I wouldn't be caught.'  
  
She staggered to her feet. So tired, but had to keep moving. She never broke a promise to her father, even if she didn't understand why he had wanted her promise. She would never let him down. 


End file.
